Color editing is a technique of image editing. Example-based color editing methods allow the user to transfer colors from a reference image. Scribble-based methods propagate local edits to similar neighboring pixels of an input image. Palette-based color editing offers an alternative workflow that starts by extracting a color palette from the input image. The user can edit palette colors thereby changing the colors of the input image according to the edited palette. A color palette comprises of a set of palette entries. Individual palette entries may represent individual colors of in an image. By way of non-limiting illustration, palette-based color editing typically includes color palettes of 5-7 prominent colors of the corresponding images. Individual palette entries are then represented by a solid color. Palette-based color editing is especially suitable for casual users who do not possess the skills to use sophisticated tools but still aim at performing expressive edits.